User talk:Bloody18
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mystical Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Nice x3 Rainy is a mericorn 04:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) It looks okay to me so far x3 Rainy is a mericorn 17:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Its haylee from the I love Writing Wiki. I want to join the wiki, if thats alright with ya? It sounds fun xD any how thats about it......xD Hey, I feel like I bother you with questions on every wiki xD any how it doesn't really explain what the clans are. A mage is a wizard right? If it is can I be a mage? Hayleerhouse (talk) 01:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I am almost done with my character entry thing xD except I am kinda confused on the quest part. Hayleerhouse (talk) 02:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I made my character a mage! Whenever you finish with the quest thing send me the info :) thanks for the help! Ok, No useing the search bar, got it xD Gosh this wiki sounds super cool :D Hayleerhouse (talk) 03:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see :D so this is like a improved version. ;) Hey, could you help me with something? I have been making my own wiki, but I was wondering how you change the color of text? Thanks-Silence Is Golden But Duck Tape Is Silver 05:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yep, xD I know a few codes and magic words :/ But I haven't found how to change text color anywhere. Yea the button at the top by visual. xD Silence Is Golden But Duck Tape Is Silver 16:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) can't wait to try it out on my wiki! Btw is this wiki gonna use talk bubbles? I meant Roleplay and oh ok it will probably be easier just using comments anyways :) btw you know how when someone leaves you a message you have a little alert in the right hand corner saying "you have a message go read it" or whatever. How do you change the text? oh and here Silence Is Golden But Duck Tape Is Silver 16:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks bloody! I couldn't figure out how to do any of this stuff xD With the message thing? No I got it :) If you meant with my wiki idk :/ I have made several wikis in the past but it seems like someone else already have a wiki like the one I'm making >:/ lol xD I suppose so :) I think I'll make my own huger games one xD and sorry about the siggie I am really, bad about that -_- btw do you change colors on your siggie the same way you do on a page? Silence Is Golden But Duck Tape Is Silver 01:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok well I'll stop bothering you so you can work on your wiki. :) Tell me whenever you get the quest thing xD Can I be a pixie or a farie?A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 18:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Oh... alright. By any chance do you know when it will be ready?A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 18:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Oh =( Alright. Thankxs.A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 18:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams *hands goes up* Roger!A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 18:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey, me again. I read a bit about mages and it says they are only allowed one child, but on my claiming request I have 3 siblings? Is this ok since you already approved it or should I change it? Let me know, cause I'm fine with either way. By the way still waiting on that quest.... Lol jk take your time. Anyways thanks and bye! Ha ha, and I remember my siggie xD Silence Is Golden But Duck Tape Is Silver 05:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) So I call them my siblings but their not my siblings, and I have an aunty who they are but aren't related to and me and my pretend siblings are just close O_O I might be a tiny bit confused lol xD Silence Is Golden But Duck Tape Is Silver 15:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) SO like a brother from another mother? xD kk I get it in a sotra kinda way :P Thanks again blood ;) Silence Is Golden But Duck Tape Is Silver 15:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody! Sweet wiki! I followed your link on TGRW here, and I wanted to tell you that it is fantastic how much progress you have made with this wiki so soon. I look really forward to seeing it progress, and I'll be interested to see what suggestions I can provide. Speaking of suggestions, I have a major piece of advice: you should activate Message Walls on this wiki; it will make having conversations more organized, easier, and quicker, so it will really help your community along on its way! :) (By the way, in case you're wondering how to do this, you just sign in, clik on "Admin" down on the bottom ribbon, and then click "Wiki Labs," where you can enable new features.) 'Ello Bloody Hey Bloody, I want to join this wiki x3 How do I? 00:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) (Temp sig until I put mine here) Oh, and hey, IRC? No, I'm not yelling, I just wanna chat. At #warriors-roleplay-wiki, that's the one channel I usually am poking around out xD 00:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) 1QQ Wiki Are you abandoning the wiki? Just wondering xD cause I am like still waiting for my quest lol Hayleerhouse (talk) 23:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine lol, I was just wondering :D